


Morning Surprises

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Shower Sex, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Waking up next to two Weasleys was not how Hermione imagined she would spend the morning after the Ministry's charity ball.





	Morning Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to my beta gaeilgerua for her hard work and support with this piece. This was originally written for Sirimione for the Threesome Exchange on LJ. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Morning Surprises**

Hermione groaned, turning over in bed. Though she didn’t open her eyes, she could tell that the room was full of light. She sighed heavily, not wanting to get out of the warmth of her bed.

Something brushed against her foot, causing her eyes to snap open in surprise. The sight of red hair startled even further, and she held back a gasp as she recognised Bill. Biting her lower lip to keep quiet, she rolled over, bumping into another body.

"Hey," someone grumbled sleepily.

"Oh my god!" Hermione shrieked at the sight of Charlie. She sat upright, horrified to see that she was naked. She could tell that the two of them were also naked.

"Five more minutes," Charlie grumbled, pulling the blanket up higher.

Hermione went to scramble out of the bed in a panic, but a hand grasped her wrist, stopping her. She turned to see Bill staring at her, his blue eyes wide. "Where are you going?"

"To put clothes on?" Hermione asked, tugging on her wrist slightly.

"It's too early," Charlie grumbled.

"Come back to bed," Bill insisted, tugging on her lightly causing her to fall back down with them. He rolled her to face him and wrapped his arms around Hermione before she could protest, a smirk hidden from her view.

Hermione froze in Bill's embrace before relaxing slightly. She closed her eyes, trying to recall the events from the previous night. She groaned as she remembered having a few drinks, and then flirting with Bill and Charlie… kissing Bill… then kissing Charlie. "Oh, Merlin."

Bill chuckled. "Are you alright?"

"It's just so much to take in," Hermione said softly. She glanced at Bill, worrying her lower lip. "I'm sorry."

He looked at her in confusion. "Sorry? Why in Merlin's name would you be sorry?"

"Because this has to be awkward for you, and I've made a mess out of things. Two of you? That must be so uncomfortable." Hermione glanced downward.

Charlie laughed. "How's a bloke supposed to sleep when you two keep gabbing?" He extracted her from Bill's embrace and pulled her into his arms, her back pressed intimately against his front. She blushed when she felt his hardened cock against her arse.

"Hermione, last night was not uncomfortable for us," Bill assured her with a smile. "In fact, it was very enjoyable." His smile turned into a wicked smirk.

Hermione flushed. She could recall some of the previous night now that she was more awake and she could barely wrap her mind around the fact that she had been with two men! Together no less!

"You look adorable with that blush," Bill told her. "Please don't be nervous, Hermione."

"We've wanted you for some time now," Charlie whispered in her ear. "The sight of you in that low-cut red dress last night was enough to drive us mad."

"You wanted me? Both of you?" She was shocked. "Neither of you had ever shown any interest." She glanced over her shoulder at Charlie, raising a questioning brow.

"Well, I wasn't sure how you'd feel about an older, recently-divorced wizard coming onto you," Bill admitted.

"And I'm not in England all that often, so I wasn't sure how you felt about the whole distance thing," Charlie added.

"But we can put this behind us if that's what you want," Bill said, though the thought clearly displeased him.

Hermione was quiet for a moment. "It's just a lot to take in," Hermione repeated. While she had harboured small crushes on most of the Weasley brothers in the past, she had never thought that any of them would be interested in her after the small disaster of her relationship with Ron. The fact that not only one, but two of them wanted her was quite a shock.

"We understand," Charlie assured her. "Take some time to think. We'd love to make this work, though."

Hermione nodded. "I… I'll think about it." She took a deep breath. "Where are we?"

"A hotel in Muggle London. We came here after the ball since we couldn’t decide who's place to go to," Charlie answered with a laugh. "Even drunk, you're adorable when bossy."

Hermione blushed. "I'm going to shower." She untangled herself from both of them, heading towards the bathroom. She closed the door, exhaling loudly when she was finally alone.

She took a moment to collect herself before heading towards the shower. She turned the water on, allowing it to warm up while she relieved herself and brushed out her crazy 'I've just woke up after a sinful night of sex with two wizards' hair. Stepping into the shower, she sighed happily as the hot water washed over her.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Jesus!" Hermione nearly shrieked, startled once more. Turning, she huffed at Charlie. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. I need to shower before heading out for the day, and showering together conserves water, didn’t you know?" He teased, waggling his brows suggestively at her.

The sight of Charlie standing naked before her, his cock still slightly erect, was too much for Hermione to handle. Although she needed space to consider her options, she was helpless to save no to Charlie. "Come in," she murmured, eager to run her hands over his body.

He stepped into the shower with her and she surprised them both by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Charlie wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his body against hers. He slowly moved them so she was back against the cool wall of the shower.

They broke apart from a moment, each flushed. "Tell me," Charlie stated. "What you want… need. I don’t want to push you."

"I…" She inhaled deeply. "You, Charlie, I want you." She bit her lower lip, looking at him pleadingly. "Is that all right?"

"More than all right," he replied with a smile, going to his knees before her. He kissed her inner thigh, teasing her as he kissed his way towards her centre.

"Charlie," Hermione moaned, her hands resting on his wet hair. "Please." The teasing kisses and light nips on her thighs were driving her mad. She needed more.

"As you wish." Charlie licked her slit slowly, still teasing her before he stopped at her clit. He teased her nub with his tongue before sucking on the sensitive spot.

Hermione moaned, her hips grinding against his face slightly. "Yes, oooh, yes." Closing her eyes, she savoured the feel of his tongue on her. One of his hands slid up her stomach towards her breasts. He lightly toyed with one of her nipples, and Hermione thought she would nearly die from pleasure.

Opening her eyes, she moaned when she caught sight of Bill standing in the doorway, his hand wrapped around his own cock tightly as he wanked. It was all she needed to send her over the edge, a cry of pleasure falling from her lips as her orgasm washed over her.

"You are so beautiful," Charlie whispered once she finished coming, gazing up at her. He stood, licking his lips as took in the sight of her. "Can I fuck you?"

"Please," Hermione whispered. She helped Charlie position himself, and within moments, she was up against the shower wall, her legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded into her. She moaned, her gaze never leaving Bill's.

Bill watched them silently, stroking his cock.

Hermione never identified herself as an exhibitionist, but something about having sex with Charlie in front of Bill was driving her wild. It was insanely hot, and she wondered if Charlie would feel the same way.

"I know he's watching," Charlie said, his voice low and husky. He growled softly, causing Hermione's gaze to snap back to his. "He's watching the way your body reacts to the way I'm fucking you. He's listening to the beautiful sounds you're making. I bet he's salivating at the thought of tasting you."

Hermione felt another jolt of desire burst through her. "Charlie," she whimpered. In all the years she'd know him, she never realised that they would be so compatible sexually. 

"Tell me, Hermione, what is it you want?" Charlie asked between thrusts. "Me? Bill? Both of us?"

Hermione let out an incoherent garble of words.

"Tell him, love," Bill stated loudly. "Tell him what you want."

Charlie slightly pinched her clit.

"Both of you!" Hermione shouted, her orgasm taking over once more. Her inner walls gripped Charlie's cock tightly as she squirmed against him. Charlie held her steady, continuing to thrust into her until he let out a low groan, reaching completion himself.

"Do you know how fucking sexy you look?" Bill asked, stroking his own cock harder now.

"Put me down, Charlie," Hermione said softly. He slipped out of her, holding her carefully as she regained her balance in the shower. "Get over here, Bill." She crooked her finger at him in a beckoning motion.

"Three's a crowd," Charlie protested.

"Shush you," Hermione chided him, knowing that Charlie was teasing. She smiled in excitement as Bill entered the shower with them. It was a tight fit, but they could make it work.

"Here I am," Bill announced, wrapping Hermione in his arms. He kissed her soundly, taking a moment to just hold and kiss her.

When they broke apart, Hermione coyly glanced at Bill before moving to kneel before him. "You're the only one that hasn't come yet, Bill."

"And what are you going to do about that?" Bill challenged, arching a brow at the feisty witch.

"I think you know," Hermione teased. She took his cock into her mouth, taking him as deeply as she could. He felt larger than Charlie, but not by much she guessed. Bill grasped her hair, tugging it lightly as she sucked him.

"You are a goddess," Charlie murmured in appreciation, taking in the sight of her pert bum. "You look good in this submissive position. We might have to explore that further."

"I agree," Bill said, closing his eyes and enjoying Hermione's work.

She gently fondled his sac as she swirled her tongue around the tip of his penis. Hermione could tell that Bill was growing close. His breathing was getting heavier.

"I'm going to come," Bill announced, panting. He opened his eyes and stared down at Hermione. "So fucking hot."

Hermione surprised them both when she continued to suck Bill's cock, urging on his orgasm. When he came, he tugged hard on her hair, a groan falling from his lips.

When Bill's orgasm subsided, he groaned and leant forward, resting his head against the shower wall. "Holy shite."

Charlie helped Hermione to her feet. "Did you get a chance to think about it?"

Hermione laughed. "Well, you really didn’t give me much time, but yes." She smiled, glancing between them both. "I know it'll be hard to work out, especially since you'll be in and out of England, Charlie, but I really want to give this a try. The two of you both seem to fit me well sexually. Very well in fact."

"Similar preferences, love?" Charlie teased. "Can I tie you up sometime?"

"So long as you let me tie both of you up," Hermione countered, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Deal," Charlie and Bill answered in unison.

"Now come here, I'd like to wash your hair," Bill said, pulling her towards him.

"So long as I can brush it when we've finished," Charlie interjected before Hermione could respond.

"Already fighting over me?" she teased. As she glanced between them both, Hermione knew that she doubted she'd ever have another dull moment in her life.

Thank Merlin for that.


End file.
